clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Style
The Penguin Style was Club Penguin's monthly updated clothing catalog located in the Clothes Shop. As stated in The Ultimate Official Guide to Club Penguin Volume 1, it was typically updated on the first Thursday of every month. Each issue had a different cover design. Graphics on the covers had also changed over the years. This was one of Club Penguin's oldest catalogs, as it had been around since Beta Testing. Members could buy everything available, while non-members could only buy limited items like colors, flag pins, and player card backgrounds, though from January 2013 onwards there was one page which included items that every penguin could buy. Each catalog contained a "Penguins at Work" section which featured a new job for penguins every month. Hidden items were often found on certain pages until June 2015. Penguins at Work |} Release History Clothing items for everyone Clothing items for everyone was a feature that was added in January 2013. It was a section in the Penguin Style that offered items that non-members could buy as well. It did not update along with the rest of the catalog, so the same non-member items were always available. Secret Message On May 2, 2008, a secret message was hidden in the back of the Penguin Style catalog that told the Gift Shop Manager to deliver all the leftover clothes to the Party Committee so that they could start on their surprise party on May 16. To see the message, players would flip to the back cover of the catalog and click on the gray box titled "How do I get coins?" Then, they would drag the box down to the bottom of the page, and it would reveal a small letter. Last, players would click on it to reveal the secret message. The message was about the upcoming Medieval Party 2008, and gave penguins a sneak peek of what the party would be like. Penguin Style Catalogs Others November05PenguinStyleBack.png|The back cover of the November 2005 Penguin Style Penguin Style Back Cover.png|The back cover of an older Penguin Style Colors June 2006.jpg|The 12 original colors in the Penguin Style Old Color Pick.png|The colors section of the Penguin Style after Lime Green was added from 2006–2008 Old Color Pick 2.png|Another old page for choosing a penguin color from 2008–2009 PenguinStylePage1-2.png|The colors section of the Penguin Style catalog after Aqua was added in August 2009 Latestfirsttwopagespenguinstyle2013.png|The colors section of the Penguin Style after Arctic White was added in January 2013 gaa.png|The colors section from February 2013–November 2013 PenguinStyle.png|The colors section from November 2013–July 2015 (Note the new penguin design) Penguin Style July 2015 colors section.png|The colors section from July 2015–February 2017 Fashion Festival Login1.jpg|Login screen for the biggest Penguin Style ever Trivia *The catalog was also used in the Sport Shop until its renovation. It was then replaced with the Snow and Sports catalog. *Some of the penguins in the catalog have the same pose as penguins in old catalogs. *Until July 2015, the Viking Helmet and Blue Viking Helmet were always available in the catalog. *The March 2006 Penguin Style was the first to include Feet Items. *The May 2006 Penguin Style was the first to include Backgrounds. *In November 2012, during Operation: Blackout, this catalog was renamed to Herbert Style by Herbert. Also, during Operation: Blackout, pictures of Herbert's face were on almost all the penguin's faces. *The January 2013 catalog was the first clothing catalog to allow non-members to buy clothing. Also in the catalog, the looks of the penguins have been changed a bit. *Until February 2007, the catalog icon for the Penguin Style shared the same icon as the Better Igloos catalog. *''Penguins at Work'' strangely did not appear in the January 2013 catalog, which made it the first catalog in 5 years not to contain Penguins at Work. It returned in February 2013. *On the back of each catalog there were boxes that said "How do I get coins?" and "Are there other clothes?" and then provided information answering those questions. Club Penguin removed these from the back of the catalog in July 2011. *As of the September 5, 2013 issue, all of the members only clothing price buttons have a red and gold membership badge on the left. *The March 2013 edition of the Penguin Style catalog was the first issue to contain free items. *All items bought from the Penguin Style during the Merry Walrus Party went towards Coins for Change donations. *On June 30, 2015, the online version of Club Penguin started using the same catalog version as the Club Penguin App. *The August 2013 and the July 2015 covers shared the same image, with some slight color changes. *The catalog's format changed from SWF to PNG starting with the July 2015 catalog, and all the purchase triggers were replaced with rectangular areas of the page. **Because of this, hidden items were no longer found in the catalog. *In preparation for the Fashion Festival, the August 2015 catalog contained 623 items (four of those being listed in the catalog twice), the largest out of any catalog in Club Penguin history. *Since the 2015 update, if the player clicked an area in a page where two or more triggers overlap, the last trigger to be listed in the catalog's source will be the dominant one. *Club Penguin initially planned to release new Marvel costumes for the October 2016 edition. However, they were canceled. Fixed Glitches *The Nov '09 catalog turned into the Sep '09 catalog for a short time but the items could not be purchased. *The front cover of the Jan '10 catalog was incorrectly labeled as Jan '09 for a short time. *The Jun. '11 catalog was not working properly. Whenever a penguin bought an item from the catalog when it first came out, the penguin got banned. *The Jan. '12 catalog was not working properly. When a penguin tried to buy an item from it, it said that the item wasn't available. *The Aug '14 catalog was accidentally released 1 week early on the Club Penguin App, but players could not buy anything. It was shortly removed after. Names in other languages Penguin Style Penguins at Work SWF *Penguin Style References